powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spatial Manipulation
The ability to alter the universe to one's will. Also Called * Spatial Warping * Area Manipulation * Space Bending * Areakinesis * Ouranokinesis * Space Manipulation * Spacetime Manipulation Capability Users can warp, bend, flip, crush, and control all physical aspects of the universe and the space within it. The ability refers only to ones ability to manipulate an area, not to defy its laws, so gravity, friction, and many other rules will still usually apply. However, it is possible for users of this power to give the illusion that they are manipulating gravity by Floortilting. Users cannot affect people or objects, but they could fold space onto itself making the same object take up two different places, and are able to create wormholes and paradoxes. Some users are limited to a specific location or type of space, others are restricted only by their imagination. Combined with Time Manipulation (which is usually the case), it is considered "Spacetime manipulation" that allows the user to manipulate spacetime (as both space and time are considered to be co-related). Limitations * Extremely-skilled users or those who understand the concept of Space may slice through space. * Powers may be honed or amplified by specific objects. * May need to live in a parallel spatial dimension. * Unchecked use with time manipulation may cause a rip to another dimension. Associations * Time Manipulation * Reality Warping * Dimensional Manipulation * Chronolock Appliance * Make nexuses. * Summoning * Teleportation * Phase-Morphing * Dimensional Storage * Dimensional Travel * Floortilting * Can make far places very near and vice-versa. * Make objects seemingly absorbed into the user. * Create Spatial Barriers and Force-fields. * Dimensional Manipulation * Can trap people in another dimension. * User could cause objects, or people, to shrink or grow by decreasing or increasing the amount of space they occupy. * Cause a loop in space (enter a house's front door, only to come out of the back door). * May make things disappear or appear. For offensive uses, user can make a huge boulder disappear from it's position and make the boulder appear on a person's head. * Deleting space and all matter within, erasing them from existence. This may be considered a form of Nothingness Manipulation. * Adding space in between objects, thus cutting through matter with an unblockable blade. A variation of slicing space. * Distorting a specific point in space, causing it to collapse, and crushing/tearing all matter within. * Distort space to form a separate dimension, creating a pocket dimension. * Limited forms of Time Manipulation and/or Reality Warping by manipulating certain aspects of a specific space. * Exist within one's own personal space (i.e. Chronolock). * Manipulate spatial pressure to control gravity, such as decreasing the spatial size of a planet without altering its structure. * Combined with Time Manipulation or Time Travel, the user can go anywhere/when they want. Techniques Some can perform: * Spacial Slice: User is able to cut subjects or targets in half without any damage to organs * Spatial Rift: Connections within a spatial dimension and a parallel universe are visible. Known Users * Palkia (Pokemon) * Paige Matthews (Charmed) * Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts) * Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) * Brutaka (Bionicle) * Breach (Generator Rex) * August 7 (Darker then Black) * Madara Uchiha (Naruto) * Minato Namikaze (Naruto) * Space-Branch Agents (Paradox) (Paradox Saga) * Space Controllers (Archangel) (Paradox Saga) * Celestialsapiens (Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Alien X (Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Cpl. Simone Cole (Clive Barker's Jericho) * Shinichi (The Vampire Diaries) * The One Being Sought (Code: Breaker) * Jade Harley/Witch of Space (Homestuck) Gallery 200px-Space_Gem.jpg|The Space Gem controls all the space of the Marvel Universe. Yondaime_full.png|Minato Namikaze (Naruto) Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers